mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike/@comment-141.155.152.106-20120407113657
Who was forced to stay home from the Cloudsdale flying competition while having to clean up the entire library from a mess a certain unicorn made?! Who always cleans up every pony’s mess!? It’s spike! Who was left out of Gummy’s birthday party!? Who was left abandoned at the Grand Galloping Gala and wound up at Pony Joe’s!? Who nearly drowned and froze to death at the end of winter wrap up while some certain ponies were laughing at him!? Who wasn't even at a certain Lilac unicorn's birthday party!? Who is always cleaning up messes from all night studying!? Who is always left behind to do chores while certain ponies go off to have fun adventures, when all he wants to do is be with them all!? Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike! I'm so sick of seeing my favorite character never be thanked for all his hard work. He doesn't get paid, he does it so he can be, and feel useful. But what's the point of helping out others, if they only care about the stuff you do for them. I know they do care about him. I mean, in Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight was worried about Spike, and went after him. In the Secret of My Excess, not only did he mention that for every birthday he had in Canterlot, Twilight'd be the one to get him a gift, and Twilight took spike to a doctor to make sure that he would get better, not even thinking that because he's a different species, doctors wouldn't know what to do. But also, Rarity got something from him and actually thanked and appreciated him for it. Also in Dragon Quest, despite the fact that in the beginning they were kinda rude to him, Rainbow Dash Twilight and Rarity go off to the migration to make sure Spike is safe. So while they do have their many, many, many faults, deep down they do care about him, they just don't know how to properly show it. They're very ignorant about the way they treat him. but even Lauren said that, while they are old enough to live on their own, they tend to have the mentality of 12 yr olds. So they're all still growing. Maybe as they grow they'll learn. I feel that maybe next season there will be an episode focusing on this issue. Like Spike, finally fed up with them all not caring about him, finally let's them all have it, and leaves Ponyville. He'll try and find somepony that will love him (or find where his real parents are, by looking for his files in Canterlot). Of course no pony seems to fit his idea of love and care. Finally Twilight and the others find him, and tearfully apologize to him, and seeing how sorry they are joins them back to ponyville. They promise to spend more time with him. And for the rest of season 3, he will be in more episodes, and interact more with the other characters.